


From Leon to Matthew

by Vulpes_Incendium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, CanHong, Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpes_Incendium/pseuds/Vulpes_Incendium
Summary: Selections of Leon's letter to Matthew (1867 - 2020)For Aph Rare Pair Week 2020June 17: Letters
Relationships: Canada/Hong Kong (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	From Leon to Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哥 = big brother  
> Neeraj = India  
> Jett = Australia  
> Noah = New Zealand  
> Michelle = Seychelles  
> “The others” would mean other British territories which were not involved in the war, such as Singapore, Jamaica and Bahamas. They are not named because they are not canon characters.

_9th December, 1867_

Matthew 哥哥,

Where are you? When you back home? Why you no back home? I miss you! I miss panncakes!

Arthur say my english better. I need practise. You come home and practise with me!

See you Chrissmas!

 _I very miss you_!

Leon

* * *

_3rd October, 1914_

Dear Matthew,

How are you?

I heard about the war, Arthur would not let me listen to the radio nor read the papers, but I knew. Neeraj, Jett and Noah were all being called away, Michelle, the others and I were left alone at home. Still quite crowded, but not quite the same. No more pancakes in the house, no more pretend-ice hockey games, no more of your English lessons. You are not the loudest in the house, but it is not the same without you.

I know war, I have seen them, I know how it is like. Please take good care of yourself. I know Arthur is strong, Neeraj is always there to help, Jett is determined and Noah is trustworthy, but I know they depend on you a lot. So promise me, be safe. I promise I will stay safe too, I will keep the house tidy and take care of the others, so do not worry!

 _M_ _iss you and waiting for you to come home_.

Love,  
Leon

* * *

_17th June, 1942_

Dearest Matthew,

I do not know if this could reach you, we are not allowed to contact anyone outside of Japan. Anyway, how are things going on with you?

I am sorry. I could not save your people, and Arthur's and Neeraj's people. It breaks my heart to hear how they were treated in the camp, at a place where children should learn without worries, on my land. Families, children, friends were separated, in a foreign land, buildings were torn apart. My people are forced to learn yet another new language. They are being taught to hate you, Arthur, Alfred and the others. They were promised a “family reunion”, yet all I see was the opposite.

I apologise for being so useless. My people are trying hard to help them at Stanley, but Kiku's people would not allow it. I will try my best to learn Japanese to appease them, though it feels different than when I first learn English. The words are similar, yet it feels so foreign. I do not know what else I could do other than listen, obey and adapt, as I always do. I will keep on going, but I am tired.

Why do these people, sharing the same eyes, same hair, same skin as me, feel so different to me? Why do these people, who are supposed to be my brothers and sisters, act nothing more than a stranger? Why do these people, whom I should call family, separate me and my family? Does blood really disconnect people from each other? Brother, I am frustrated, confused, lost... I just want to come home, to Arthur, to you, is it too much to ask for?

Sorry for lashing out my feelings on to you, you are the only person I believe who could truly understand. Please do not worry about me, I will go through this with my people. I am not sure if I could see you again, or if the war is going to end, or if I am ever coming back home. I miss you, Arthur and the others. Please take care of yourself and remember that my heart will always be by your side. _I miss you._

With all my love,  
Leon

* * *

_1st July, 2020_

Dear Matthew,

I could have texted you, but I wanted to keep our tradition of writing letters. So, how have you been?

I hope your people are doing fine, mine are relatively healthy, not quite happy though. I feel alone from time to time, sometimes I'm jealous of you. You and your people always seem so peaceful. Yes, I promised you not to make an invisible joke again, but I do, truly, wish I were like you sometimes, not standing in the centre of attention all the time, being argued over for, tossed around like an object. I just wish I would be like you someday, able to satisfy my people's wants.

Please send my regards to Alfred, I'm seriously concerned about him and his people now. It's not an easy time for him at the moment, the illness, the anger, the chaos must be boiling up for him. I would love to know if I could do anything to help. We live so far away from each other, but I hope you'd know my heart is still with you all.

You can't imagine how hard I tried not to put slangs and acronyms in, I guess this is the reason why you keep on insisting that we continue exchanging letters, I can still speak proper English and I still remember how to write a letter. I could imagine Arthur lecturing me if I messed up any of those and your disappointed face after all those years of tutoring lol. (Oops, I finally did it. Can't help it.)

And of course, Happy Birthday! Miss you. (Wow, that's really cheesy, have we always been like that?) But in all honesty, _I miss you so much, so very much._

From your brother with love,  
Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley Internment Camp was used by the Japanese imperial forces to hold non-Chinese enemy nationals. St. Stephen's College was used for the camp, located next to Stanley Prison, where Japanese authorities used to hold those whom they considered “criminals”. About 2800 men, women and children were held there, majority being British.
> 
> I'm sorry I have to bring the bad history up, Hong Kongers don't hate Japan (maybe older generations do, not sure), but history is history and should be told.
> 
> ~
> 
> I can't believe this is the very first writing I post on the internet! And the first non human AU! I have a couple fanfic I'm writing but I'm not secure enough to post them. Look what a challenge could do to you! I even tried editing a cover!
> 
> Sorry for the quality, it was a bit rushed, I learnt about the event like 2 days ago and I thought about not joining. I have always wanted to write something for my BrOTP CanHong. One of my headcannons is Canada was the one who taught HK English, as England would always be away at those times, hence the English lesson references.
> 
> Leon's words to Alfred are also mine to the Americans, stay safe ❤️


End file.
